Yellow
by Myrthe
Summary: ONESHOT James and Sirius had bullied Snape again and Lily takes revenge.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belongs to J.K. Rowling  
**Note:** I'm Dutch and I have translate my story, so don't blame me for bad English!

_**

* * *

Yellow**_

A guy, a black and fatty hair guy was sitting nonchalance against a tree. He was reading. Like usual. And like usual he wasn't paying attention to anything else. Severus Snape was his real name, Snivellus was the name most people called him. Because his big nose and his ugly hair he wasn't really popular. Not popular at all, to be honest. Well, he was popular when it came down on bullying. It was dangerous not to pay attention for longer then two seconds. When he wasn't paying attention his clothes were gone, his book was flawed. There was always something they came up with. Always something else, of course, it wasn't fun to repeat stuff.

Never was he been beloved, not for his time at Hogwarts and not during his time at Hogwarts. Always had he been hated, been feared. The reason? The way he looked was enough.

A few feet away were the most beloved guys of school. James Potter and Sirius black were known by the girls as the hottest guys of school, by the guys they were known as heartbreakers. Prongs and Padfoot were the names they used for each other.

Sirius had a barking laugh; always when he laughed the whole could enjoy it. Always everyone who was close looked up. Severus belonged by the people who always looked up and most of the times it was a good idea to do. This time wasn't an exception. James and Sirius had noticed him sitting under a tree and they had decided to have a little chat with him.

"Hello, Severus," James started. He was playing with his hand. Severus pulled his wand startled. "Tut, tut. Snivellus. Has your mother never taught you that it is high impolite to point your wand out to someone. It's also really rude to pull your wand without any reason. We should punish you, don't you think so Padfoot?" Sirius nodded. Also he pulled his wand. Within a few seconds Severus had lost his wand, hung in the sky, had yellow clothes and his skin was white. Real white.

"That's so much better, don't you think? Neon yellow looks great on you, don't you agree Prongs?" James had a big smile on his face. Around them had a group formed, all of them were laughing at Severus.

"Come on Padfoot, Snivellus hangs there all right. Let's go." James yelled at Sirius above the screaming and laughing of the others. He threw Snivellus his wand on the ground and walked away. It took 10 minutes before he heard footsteps.

"It became time, Padfoot." James turned around. Instead of the smiling face of Sirius he looked in the furious face of Lily.

"How dare you," she hissed at him, "to attack a defenceless person!"

"That's not fair! He started; we just wanted to have a small lovely talk and he immediately pulled out his wand, we had to do something about that rudeness. Didn't we?" James said sweetly. He blinks and went through his hair with his hands.

"No, you didn't. I think, to be honest, that that is seriously the stupidest thing you have ever said and then I don't count to many times you asked me out!" Lily yelled angrily. She looked at James with a deadly glaze.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry. I'll tell him that if you'll go on a date with me Saturday." James said flirty. Angry Lily gave him a slap in his face.

"I would even quicker kiss a spider then I'll date you!" Lily screamed at him and turned angry around. With big and angry passes she walked away. James smiled big and walked further. The whole ways he was looked after. Something what was totally natural for him, so he wasn't paying any attention to it. Every time he walked by a group of girls they stopped talking and looked at him with big eyes, they always did that so there wasn't any reason to think something was wrong.

"Prongs, boy, what in Merlin's sake have you done with your hair?" Remus asked after James sat next to him and he had asked Remus if he had seen Sirius. Startled James grabbed his hair.

"What do you mean?" He asked shocked. As quick as possible he ran upstairs. While he was running to the bathroom he pushed Peter on the ground. Gasping he stood in front of the mirror. With a shock he looked at his hair. He screamed and walked angry downstairs. Just at that moment Lily walked the Common Room in, with a really big smile on her face.

"Evans!"

"Yes, that's my name. Any problems?"

"Problems, problems?! Have you seen my hair, my beautiful black hair? It's changed to a terrible colour, that the problem. It's YELLOW!"

* * *

Me: Mwuhaha. I always wanted to see James with yellow hair!  
Lily: No, you just always wanted to do write something like this.  
Me: Lils, for once just let me be happy.  
Lily: Sure thing.  
Me: Well, I'm not sure or it is funny, it was the idea but I'm not really good in humour.  
Lily: Totally agree, but I have to say. It was fun to do.  
Me: Right...  
Lily: You know, now I'm curious what the readers think.  
Me: Yeay, I was going to that.  
Lily: Okay  
Me: So, if you have any remarks, please tell me! I'm trying to get better!  
Lily: I prefer good, but of course bad are all right too. As long you just put in a good way down.  
Me: Bad is all right too. Don't really care, I just really want reviews!  
Lily: A bit arrogant.  
Me: What's arrogant about that?  
Lily: Don't know. I just see Potter saying that.  
Me: Right...

XX


End file.
